Family Reunification
by Spunkgargler
Summary: Charles died when pirates attacked his ship, Margaret was left by Lowell who also took their children and Alice just disappeared on her 22th birthday. Helen grieves about these late events, will it be possible to rectify them? [Alice/Tarrant later in the story.]


"I'm falling, down a dark hole, and then I see… strange creatures."

Charles looked into his daughter's eyes; he truly worried for his child, and hoped to whatever deity there was that his little daughter would not be affected by these peculiar nightmares. He loved her too much to see her harmed in any way, be it physical or mental harm. He loved her sister too, but he knew that Margaret was like the mother, in secret his favorite was Alice, and he wanted her to take over his company when he was too old to keep on going, even if society would not approve of a woman in charge of a business that would soon stretch halfway across the globe (he hoped).

"What kind of creatures?"

"Well… there's a dodo bird, a rabbit in a waistcoat, a smiling cat-"

Charles smiled at his daughter, and she showed him the smile that belonged to no one else but her.

"I didn't know cats could smile."

"Neither did I."

"What other creatures were there?"

"There was also a… blue caterpillar."

"Blue caterpillar?"

"Do you think I've gone round the bend?"

Charles stared at her for a moment and pondered that question. Was she truly mad? He kept thinking until he came to a realization about him and Alice. They were both utterly out of their minds, like father like daughter. He placed his hand on her forehead.

"I'm afraid so; you're mad, bonkers, off your head. But, let me tell you a secret."

She frowned for a moment, but then leaned forward to hear what secret her father had to tell her.

"All the best people are stark-raving insane."

She laughed quietly, and he joined her for one blissful moment. It was at times like this he thought about cancelling his venture, just to stay here with his family, and yet he knew he could not do it, with all the hard work there had went into the preparations.

Lord Ascot had refused to back him up, so that was a big minus, as he was the richest of the three. Lord Rowe and Lord Sinnett had however chosen to back him up, but with their backing it would only just be enough for him to take the chance and go out on his brilliantly mad venture.

"It's only a dream Alice, nothing can harm you there. But remember, you can always wake up like this."

He pinched her arm lightly and she laughed.

"Aw."

She smiled at him and stared into his eyes, and Charles found himself getting lost in the sea that was the blue iris of his daughter's eyes. Alice abandoned everything she had learned about speaking properly and started talking like she was four again (which was something Charles yearned for every day).

"Do you have to leave, daddy?"

"I'm afraid so, my dearest little one, but don't worry, I'll bring back more souvenirs than you can count to."

"So many that the whole house will be filled?"

"So many that they will flood out of the door and out into the garden."

Alice got up in a sitting position and enveloped her father in a hug. He was surprised and confused, but returned it nonetheless. She released him and her smile turned upside down.

"I'm going to miss you so much; do you really have to leave?"

"I'm afraid so."

She stared down at her bed sheets, and Charles could see the little tears starting to form in her eyes. Charles had to think quick and decided to give her something he had originally planned to give her when she was older. He pulled out a little golden locket watch and stared at it, he had wanted to take it with him, but he knew Alice needed it more. He grabbed her tiny hand and opened it, planting the locket in the palm of her hand. He gestured her to open it.

"So you don't forget me while I'm gone."

She opened it and gasped, inside was an old picture of her father with her on his lap, they both had two big smiles that rivalled those of the Cheshire Cat (from her dreams). She closed it again, and Charles lightly pushed her down by the shoulder, onto her bed.

"Go to sleep Alice, we have a whole week before my departure. And I promise you, this week will be all about us two."

"Really?"

"Really. Now go to sleep."

She turned to lie on her side and held the locket close to where her sister had told her the heart was located. She closed her eyes and after a few moments, Charles could hear the tranquil breathing that indicated she had gone to dream world.

* * *

**_17 years later._**

* * *

The sun rose from behind the hills, bathing the Kingsleigh Estate in a rich red color. Helen Kingsleigh awoke from her dreaming and gazed up at the ceiling above her, contemplating about how life could be so mean to her.

Her oldest daughter's husband was cheating on Margaret.

Her husband had died.

And now, her Alice had disappeared from the face of earth.

Today was Alice's 23th birthday, it was four years ago she went with her ship The Wonder to establish trade routes and become the famous businesswoman she was today.

Truth be told, many men had frowned upon it, but when she returned, she was richer than a lord and still as beautiful as ever. Her doings in the great world had even given birth to various anti-misogynist movements that aimed to show the world that women could do much more than men would think.

Many men longed for her hand now, many more than before. Helen was of course ecstatic in the beginning, but Alice was always bored. Whenever a man attempted to court her, she would scare him off by acting unladylike and asking the same ridiculous riddle that apparently no one knew the answer to, no one but Alice, of course.

Helen had looked into her blue eyes went she returned. There was a glint in there she had not seen after Charles Kingsleigh had died. A certain sparkle that indicated the adventurous Alice she had missed lately. But the sparkle grew continuously smaller and smaller, and was close to disappearing once again, with all the suitors and whatnot on her shoulders.

It all culminated exactly one year ago, at her 22th birthday party. She had bought a great house (some would call it a castle, but officially it was just too small to be a castle) and Helen had taken it upon her to invite many guests to celebrate. But when Helen arrived at Alice's house, she was surprised when her lone servant Albert Whitmore had told her that Alice had gone to the Ascot's to talk about business. She waited for hours, and so did many guests (that didn't stop them from having a smaller surprise party, however), but when Alice never returned, she went home.

She wrote a letter to Lord Ascot, but he returned the letter, saying that Alice had not visited at all. Helen searched and searched, but all in vain, Alice had vanished. And that was when the world had officially ended for Helen.

Her oldest daughter's husband had impregnated Margaret, and they had two lovely children, but Lowell left her afterwards and took the children to god knows where.

Her husband died when pirates attacked his ship on his mad venture.

And her Alice had disappeared from the face of earth, on her birthday nonetheless.

Helen got up from her bed and got clothed. She went down to make breakfast. As she ate, she heard someone bang on the door. She thought about not opening, because it would certainly only bring more bad news, but she got up anyway to avoid being impolite.

She opened the door and gasped when she saw who it was.


End file.
